1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an image recognizing method and an image recognizing system in which features of an image are enhanced by using a feature enhancement mask.
2. Related Art
Along with the advancement of digital image processing techniques, many image recognizing products have been developed, such as digital cameras with human face recognition functions, driving recorders with pedestrian recognition functions, and monitors with pedestrian traffic flow calculation functions. The goal of the image processing is to make the computers capable of recognizing digital images in the way that human beings do.
There are some techniques for identifying the gender or age of a person in the digital image processing field, in which one's gender or age is recognized according to digital images of the person. However, because the features used by human beings for identifying one's gender or age are very intuitive, it is very difficult for engineers or scientists to develop a set of recognition rules based on human intuitions. Another problem is that what human face features should be used for human face recognition. Generally, unprocessed pixel values in a human face image are input into a trainer as human face features. This technique is very simply but offers unsatisfactory result. Thereby, how to improve the accuracy of image recognition has become a major subject in the industry.